


Kinktober 2018

by Zephrbabe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peggy Carter, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ass Play, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Cuckolding, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, Girl Penis, Hot Wife, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Mild D/s, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Darcy Lewis, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, SSR Agent Darcy Lewis, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, butt stuff, consensual cuckolding, fanciful lube flavors, or whatever you call a female Alpha's penis-sized clit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephrbabe/pseuds/Zephrbabe
Summary: 31 smutty, kinky ficlets featuring everyone's favorite bicycle, Darcy Lewis.*discontinued*





	1. Darcy/Natasha - Face-Sitting

Her thighs are shaking around Natasha's ears. She can't take any more, but Natasha’s arms are banded over her thighs, and she’s too weak to pull away. 

Darcy can't unclench her hands from the headboard. Her toes are cramping from curling against Natasha’s shoulder blades. Her head is swimming with pleasure; she can’t remember how many times she’s come on Natasha’s tongue.

She's never come so much in her  _ life _ .

Darcy rests her forehead on the back of her hand, trying to catch her breath. Up, over the sweat-streaked and trembling curves of Darcy’s body, Natasha is watching her. 

Her precise, red bob is frizzed and curling and sticking in every direction, strands clinging to the damp skin of Darcy’s inner thighs. Her eyes are wide and steady, taking in every one of Darcy’s reactions. 

She lets up lashing her tongue across Darcy’s clit to demand, “Again.”

Darcy tries to arch away from that glistening mouth, but Natasha’s grip is steel. It’s no use- Natasha isn’t going to let Darcy up until  _ she’s _ satisfied- and Darcy wags her head against her wrist. “I can't.  _ I can't.” _

Natasha releases one thigh to slip a finger into her, crooking it against that perfect spot. Darcy writhes weakly, moaning, her pussy too sensitive. Her body is already bending towards the next orgasm, even as she squirms against Natasha’s grip. 

Natasha seals her lips over Darcy’s clit and draws on her, mercifully keeping her tongue flat and still. But then Natasha fits a second finger inside her, and sets a punishing rhythm of sucking and pressing inside her that locks Darcy’s muscles. Her voice already too hoarse to scream, but she lets out a wrecked moan as her body releases a gush of slick.

Panting, sweat trickling down her neck, Darcy struggles not to collapse onto Natasha’s face. Blearily, she looks down.

Natasha’s eyelashes are wet. 

A smirk flashes across her swollen, pink lips, but her gaze is dark and greedy. 

“Again.”


	2. Darcy/Clint - Ass Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ass worship, butt plugs, rimming

“Darce, goddamn,” Clint breathed. His hearing aids must have been malfunctioning, because all he could hear was a roaring in his ears.

Or maybe that was the blood rushing south as he watched Darcy arch up from her belly-down position on his bed, in nothing but one of his ancient SHIELD tshirts and the jeweled butt plug winking at him in the low light. It was purple.

She tossed her hair and sent him a look that had him dropping his duffel and yanking off his Hawkeye vest with no regard to his injuries or any trick arrows rolling around in his bag. His feet led him to the edge of his bed, his hands shedding weapons from his gear without a thought.

Darcy reversed her arch, sliding from her so-called “little mermaid pose" into Clint’s  _ favorite _ pose, “upward-facing ass.” 

She let out a soft sound, and Clint couldn’t help but fit his hands to the soft line where her thighs met her ass. His thumbs spread her flesh to reveal the dewy, pink lips of her pussy. 

Darcy reached back, twisting around without effort, and pulled the sparkling plug out of her sweet little ass. Clint’s mouth started to water, but he held back, wanting to take in how soft and slicked up she was, how she’d gotten herself ready just for him.

Not to be put off, Darcy wagged her hips in his face, pushing back into his hands. “It’s not gonna eat itself, dude.”

She was  _ so _ right- Clint braced one knee on the bed and bent down, spearing his tongue into her ass without warning. 

_ Mmm… coffee…  _

Clint took his tongue back to ask, “Why does your ass taste like coffee, Darce?”

“Well, they don’t make pizza-flavored lube, Clint.” She reached back again, her fingers sliding into his hair and yanking his face back into her ass. His dick throbbed, but he wasn’t going anywhere for a while. 


	3. Darcy/Brock - Knife Play

Brock groaned behind his teeth and struggled not to move- not to flinch away or thrust his hips up against the pain. Darcy’s hair curtained the careful wound she’d scored into him, but Brock didn’t need to see it to feel the burn and ache.

She knew how to handle a knife. She knew because he’d shown her: how to press into skin, how to drag the blade, where to lay her cuts. She knew just how to take him apart.

“How many is that, lovely?” Darcy watched him fight to remain still, to relax back into her sheets, the pretty, iridescent metal of her blade glistening in her hand. The skin above his navel burned in four symmetrical vees, shallow so they’d hurt him just the way Darcy liked.

Brock unstuck his voice enough to rasp, “Eight, Ma’am.” 

Darcy shifted her hips, sliding the wet lips of her sex along the length of his straining cock, a little reward. This was a different kind of torture, teasing him toward the edge.

Darcy loomed over him, mouth a deep purple, eyes steady. Her pussy lips slid over him again, then stilled. “Another?”

She lifted her knife up to his lips, pink pearlescent handle offered. Brock’s eyes fixed on the girlish white kitty with a pink bow. He hesitated. It had been a silly gift, and he’d sneered to hide the embarrassment when he bought it, had sneered when he gave it to her. 

It was her favorite  _ because _ it was too girly, and she never let him forget that. “Kiss the kitty, dearest. Show me you’re ready for another mark.”

Darcy rocked her pussy over his cock, the wet slide too good, too soon.

“You can come whenever you want,” she reminded, rubbing herself along his cock without mercy. He clenched his jaw and fought not to take her offer. 

The girly knife waited in front of his face; Brock weighed the need to come with the sure conclusion of agony if he did. Darcy knew too well where to place her cuts; he’d come all over his sliced belly and ruin all her hard work. Brock didn’t want that kind of pain. He wanted the sharp, thin fire to focus him, focus the pleasure she gave when he was rewarded.

He would submit to four more marks, and she would let him come.

Brock stretched his neck- trying not to pull the skin at his abdomen- to press his lips to the white cat. 


	4. Darcy/Peggy/Steve - Spitroasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O, Alpha Peggy and Steve, omega Darcy

Darcy moans and it’s muffled, her mouth full of cock. There are hands in her hair and at her hips, and they are moving her however they want. She’s so close to coming and she can’t hardly catch her breath. 

Her little bi omega heart couldn’t be happier pressed between two hot as fuck Alphas. Peggy’s clit is taking her apart, hitting that spot that makes Darcy’s whole body light up, and who would’ve guessed female Alphas knew how to do  _ that _ in the ‘40s?

Darcy pulls away from Steve’s cock to sob, “God-  _ god _ -” into the hot skin of his thigh. 

A gentle hand strokes the tangled, sweaty locks from her temple. The other, just as gentle, guides her mouth back where he wants it. Darcy parts her lips and Steve surges inside. Even a fraction of his strength fitting his cock between Darcy's lips is almost too much, and still not enough. She wants him in her throat. Darcy is trying to relax for Steve, let him pump his hips far enough, but her orgasm is coiling in her belly and tightening every muscle. 

Peggy lets her pace falter enough that when she rocks Darcy off her clit, Steve’s firm hand on her skull pulls her forward, fucking her between them. Peggy’s fingers are going to leave marks on Darcy’s hips; they’ll be faint but tender under her wool SSR uniform. 

The bed is as tiny as the  _ aubergerie _ , and the ancient springs creak dangerously under their combined weight. Darcy's moans might be muffled, but the bed groans all on its own. If the bed doesn’t give out first, Darcy’s body just might.

If Peggy would just touch Darcy’s clit-

“ _ Hey, Carter, _ ” Dugan calls through the door, “ _ Morita’s got the Colonel on the wire for ya. _ ”

“Blast!” Peggy hisses, the force of her thrust jarring Darcy further onto Steve’s cock. He gasps, the head of his cock breaching Darcy’s throat. 

His thighs clench under her palms, and Darcy would moan if she could. Instead, her eyes flutter shut; Steve’s cock pulses on her tongue and his knot swells against her lips, stretched around him. 

Peggy pulls out of Darcy with a slick sound, and Darcy would chase the Alpha’s thick clit, but Steve’s hand is still threaded through her hair, holding her mouth in place while he comes down her throat. His other hand fists around his knot, but he pulls back so Darcy can suck in a quick breath. She swallows the come he jets onto her tongue, unthinking. 

Her nails are pressing crescents into Steve’s skin, and she is  _ so fucking close _ . Just one little touch to her clit and she’ll go over.

Darcy hears clothes rustling, and knows Peggy will be back to looking completely unruffled in a moment, despite a stiff clit and whatever mess Darcy’s hands had made of her hair earlier. 

The door clicks, and Peggy says the last thing Darcy wants to hear: “Steve, don’t let her come until I get back.”


	5. Darcy/Johnny Storm - Cuckolding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm given to understand this version of consensual cuckolding is called "hot wife." This is Darcy/Johnny with off-screen Darcy/Pietro. 
> 
> Contains: cuckolding, creampies, whatever it's called when ya fuck someone who already has cum inside them, dirty talk, v mild D/s.

“Hey,” Darcy leans over the back of the couch to give Johnny a peck on the forehead. There's a motocross tournament on the tv, but Johnny’s been scrolling through her texts. She knows the last one just says,  _ ready for me? _

“Hey, babe.” He gives her an easy grin, but she can see he's already hard in his sweatpants. “Have a good time out?”

Darcy is grinning back, toeing out of her fuck-me heels. “You know I did.”

She doesn't miss his Adam's apple bobbing, or that he glances down at the pictures she sent. “Meet anyone fun?” 

That's his little code word, she knows. “Fun" is what she gets up to when she goes out. “Fun" is what's waiting for him between her thighs. 

Darcy slips her lacy blue panties from under her skirt and tosses them on his chest. “What do you think?”

Johnny is quick to press them to his nose, watching her with blown pupils. His tongue darts out to taste the mess at the gusset and he groans. He grips the head of his cock through his sweats and it's Darcy fighting a groan. 

She bends down to his ear, and reaches to fondle his balls. “If you like how Pietro tastes so much, maybe I'll bring him back next time, and you can drink his come from the source.”

She feels his body shiver under her hands. Johnny is so easy.

With a wriggle, Darcy yanks her skirt to her waist. Her pussy is wet with an unfamiliar man’s leavings and her own arousal. She’s been leaking onto her thighs since she pulled off her panties.

“Fuck, babe, you look so good.” His eyes are fixed right where she wants him.

“Wanna eat me?”

He licks his lips, but shakes his head. “Want to fuck you.”

“Sloppy seconds?” Darcy smirks down at him, but her pussy throbs. 

Johnny fumbles with the band of his sweatpants, lifting his hips as he pushes them down. His cock is dark pink and dripping, and she wastes no time sitting herself down onto it.

“ _ Fuck _ -” Darcy throws her head back, his slide into her slick and easy. 

Johnny buries his face between her breasts, hugging around her waist so she won't move until he's ready. 

“Babe, god, you smell so good.”

She smells like vodka gimlets and taxi exhaust and her scented body lotion. She also smells of sex and come and Pietro’s cologne. 

Darcy wants to feel Johnny’s cock slide through Pietro’s come, so she rocks against him. His arms tighten at her waist, but he can’t stop her grinding her clit against him, or Darcy clenching her pussy around his cock. Johnny’s hips buck, just a little, and Darcy smirks at the crown of his head, smothered in her tits.

“ _ Guh _ , babe- babe, if you keep- I'm not gonna- I'm too close.”

“You go ahead, baby. Pietro already made me come twice.”

Johnny shudders under her, but takes Darcy at her word, and thrusts up into her, fast and seeking his own pleasure. She’s getting close again, Johnny’s flushed cheeks and parted lips and little wrecked noises only adding to how good his cock feels. It’s tempting to rub her clit and come, but Darcy has other ideas.

Darcy tilts Johnny’s head so she can see the hot, glazed look in his eyes. “Pietro made such a mess of me. And you’re going to, too, aren’t you, baby?” His strokes falter. “Are you gonna come inside me, Johnny?” Darcy sets her lips to the shell of his ear, and breathes, “I'll make you lick me clean if you come inside me  _ right now. _ ”

Johnny sucks in a breath and does.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr!](http://zephrbabe.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hey folks! I've been swamped at my new job this month, and it's been a challenge finding the time to write. Also, it's been radio silence on most of what I've posted so far, anyway, so there's not much motivation to make the time.  
> Thanks to you who've left comments!


End file.
